


Karma and the Christmas tree

by Sociopathicnutellaeggplant



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Christmas Love, Kissing, M/M, Nagisa and karma, christmas trees, glitter Android goo, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathicnutellaeggplant/pseuds/Sociopathicnutellaeggplant
Summary: Nagisa’s life is in serious danger. This danger makes Karma realise his true feelings which helps him through the emptiness he was feeling.





	Karma and the Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me 
> 
> My cousin’s version in Nagisa’s perspective:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13135974
> 
> Warning: description of blood and kissing

The bells of the church were chiming, the shops were covered in sickly colourful decorations. Overpriced “goods” were being sold at every corner. 

In the middle of the city, city central, a large Christmas tree took up a large portion of the foot path. The tree was so alluring that it attracted thousands of people. This convinced Karma of his duty. 

Karma picked up the bucket of glitter, spreading his arms out like a majestic eagle and screeching like one too. 

His body was ready. 

He tipped the bucket, eyes closed, and held his lungs with as much air as he could. The glitter spread over his body and clung to him. He felt this was his true purpose in life. 

Karma looked out the window and saw hundreds of people standing, staring in awe. He didn’t understand until each one began pouring slime over their bodies. 

“It has started” he whispered to himself. He couldn’t wait any longer, these people needed his guidance. He ran out the door without a second hesitation. Glitter sprinkled behind him, leaving a bright trail of shimmering gold. Each piece that left his body made him feel like he was losing a piece of himself. 

He had to hurry! 

He picked up speed and held himself tightly with his own arms, forcing the glitter to stick to his body. He was trying desperately to save every piece that was possible. He looked up and his eyes shone as they were met with the glorious Christmas tree. The tree was lit up brightly, a light he was silently being told to follow. He was drawn to the light like the bugs he once judged, laughed at. 

He held his hand out to feel the leaves before him. They were spiked, prickly, they hurt. Although the spikes of the leaves dug into his skin he forced himself to withstand the pain. He gripped the leaves tightly, blood being forced from his body. He grit his teeth in pain, refusing to cry out in pain. He flung his other arm higher, gripping onto the sharp branch above his head. 

As his body left the ground, the pressure on his hands increased. He could feel his blood merging with the golden sparkles that made up the majority of the exterior of his body. The mere thought of becoming one with the simmering golden pieces made his eyes tear up. He was filled with an overwhelming sense of happiness. He closed his eyes for a moment to savour the feeling, the feeling that he was sure he would remember for the rest of his life. He forced his body higher, higher than he ever dreamed he could be taken. As he neared the top of the tree, he felt closer to fulfilment. His hand touched the top of the tree and tears flowed uncontrollably. 

He was experiencing pure bliss. 

He pulled himself one last time. This one pull took far more effort than the rest. He wasn’t sure if it was the blood loss or relief but all he knew was that he had finally done it. He opened his eyes wide and looked ahead. He could see the light reflecting from his own body, lighting up the city brighter than the other lights. He felt himself smile widely, tears still streaming down his face. He felt as though he was on the boundary of insanity. The happiness was pushing him over that border. He continued to be riled up by his overwhelming emotions for what felt like an eternity. It took him a while to realise that he felt as though something was missing. He was overcome by a sudden feeling of emptiness. His smile disappeared from his face and his shoulders slumped. His eyes were left lifeless and his thoughts slowed. He was so sure that this should be enough, that this was his goal, his purpose. 

How could he have been so wrong. 

As he was contemplating the crushing reality of life, he heard rustling below his feet. He turned his attention to the rustling, only to find... Nagisa? A beautiful blue haired boy was covered in slime, which only enhanced his beauty. He reached out his hand without realising it, feeling a strong urge to hold the boy. As his hand was about to connect with the boy, he lost his balance and began falling. Karma felt an overwhelming internal panic. If Nagisa were to fall from this height then he was sure to die. Without thinking, Karma flung his body in Nagisa’s direction. His body was free, as well as his mind. He felt an unusual sense of ease as he plummeted to his death. He stretched his arm out further, determined to take what was his, even if it meant his death. His thoughts were no longer under Karma’s control, his rationality was somewhere else completely. 

The moment his hand connected with the other boy’s hand, a wave of electricity pulsed through his body. He was shocked back to himself, forcing himself to return to some sort of rationality. His survival instincts returned and knew he had to survive. 

He couldn’t let this boy die. 

Karma forced his arm up in the opposite direction and held onto the top of the tree. His legs hooked around the branches. In moments, his balance returned. He pulled himself and the blue haired boy to the top of the tree once more. He couldn’t help the flow of emotions. He saved the boy, he fulfilled his purpose. His eyes teared up once more and he held Nagisa close, bringing his mouth to his ear. “I’ve been waiting for you” he whispered, closing his eyes. His thoughts slowed ‘I’ve been waiting for you my entire life’ he thought, suddenly feeling too embarrassed to say it out loud. He could feel the slime merging with his blood and the glitter that covered his body. He couldn’t pull himself away from Nagisa. 

Karma brought his hand up to Nagisa’s face and turned it gently, pressing his lips against his own. His eyes were closed so he was unsure of the reaction from the other boy, all he knew was that he was overjoyed. He held Nagisa closer and they both shone brightly on top of the Christmas tree, lighting up the city for all others to enjoy.


End file.
